


Swapped

by sometimesIwritethings



Series: Dalton Riot 2014 [7]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton Riot 2014<br/>Prompt: AU<br/>Pairing: Jogan</p>
<p>Derek and Julian body swap.</p>
<p>Everything belongs to CP Coulter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no explanation for how or why they swap. I just wanted to write a body swap fic.

Derek woke to a heavy weight settled on top of him. He groaned and shifted underneath the weight. No. The body on top of him.   
The nose buried against his neck shifted and rubbed at the skin behind his ear. A shiver raced through his body, which was weird. He wasn't particularly sensitive in that area.  
He let out a noise of confusion and pushed a little at the person on top of him. He couldn't remember bringing anyone back to his house last night.  
Logan and Julian had gone on some date night thing and Derek had lay in his bed watching movies on his laptop until late into the night.  
So why was there a person on top of him?  
Derek shifted again and let out a noise of discomfort as the person on top of him shifted again.  
The voice rumbled in his ear. "Wha's wrong Jules?"  
Derek let out a sharp inhale and shoved at the body on top of him. "Get off me!"  
Logan was off of him in an instant, a hand stretched carefully out toward him, concern coloring his expression. "Jules? You alright?"  
Derek frowned in confusion. Logan was awake now, and looking at him. Why was he calling him Julian? Was this some elaborate prank his best friends had pulled together?  
Derek groaned and ran his hands through his hair. Except... It wasn't his hair. It was longer, softer.  
He let his hands drop down into his line of sight and inspected them. They weren't his hands. They were Julian's.  
"Jules?" Logan's voice was gentle, his hand settling softly on Derek's cheek. "Are you okay?"  
Derek shook his head to clear it. "Yeah..." And shit that was definitely not his voice. "Weird dream."  
"C'mere." Logan lay down, extending an arm toward him.  
Derek shook his head again, slightly dazed. What the hell was happening? This had to be some insane, vivid dream. Right?  
"Jules?"  
Derek awkwardly lay down and shifted toward Logan. The blond let out a soft smile and pulled him forward, arm wrapping around his waist and Derek allowed himself to be guided into the embrace.  
Logan pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and began humming gently, hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
Derek felt almost like an intruder. This was private moment between Logan and Julian.   
But he was Julian.  
But he wasn't Julian.  
Derek huffed out a sigh, and allowed the instinct of Julian's body, to relax into Logan and allow the gentle voice, now singing, to lull him toward sleep.

What the hell was going on?

\--- 

Derek woke to himself in his face. That was the weirdest sentence that had ever run through his mind he decided as Logan untangled himself from him.  
"Derek? What the hell?" The blond groaned, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "It's seven AM."  
Derek's own finger was in his face a moment later. "You."  
"You too then?" Derek asked, running his (Julian's) hands through his (Julian's) hair.  
Julian let out a colorful string of swear words that Derek had never before used in his life. It was weird to hear them in his own voice.  
"Come with me," Julian snapped. Somehow managing to sound exactly like Julian while using Derek's voice.  
Derek obeyed without a word, stretching awkwardly, unused to the thin, lithe limbs.  
"Jules?" Logan's voice came from the bed.  
The two boys turned in the doorway and hesitated before Julian jabbed a finger into Derek's ribs. The athlete squirmed. Great, apparently Jules was ticklish.  
Derek hesitated trying to sound like Julian, before speaking haltingly. "Uh... Go back to sleep Logan. I'll be back later."  
"Like hell you will." Julian hissed under his breath and shoved Derek from the room, leaving a very confused, tired Logan in the bed behind them.

\---

Derek followed Julian down the stairs and into the kitchen, trying to get over the fact that he was staring at his own back.  
Julian rounded on him the moment they entered the spacious kitchen. "What the hell Derek?!"  
"I don't know!" Derek threw up his hands in an "I surrender" gesture.  
It was weird to see Julian's irritated expression (narrowed eyes, thinned lips) on his own face.  
"Well I don't know either!"  
"Do you think it's permanent?" Derek asked softly.  
"Don't say that!" Julian snapped. "It can't be."  
"Right. So... What are we going to do?"  
Julian dropped onto a stool by the counter. "I have no idea."  
Derek sighed. "I'll make coffee."  
"Do not get my body addicted to that shit Derek!

\----

By the time a sleepy looking Logan stumbled into the kitchen, they'd come up with a plan. Or at least as close to a plan as you could get when you suddenly body swapped with your best friend.  
Under no circumstances was Logan finding out about this.

When Derek had posed the question of what he should do if Logan tried to initiate -things- Julian had let a growl rumble in his throat and the glare he gave Derek could've melted ice instantly. "You won't do anything," he hissed. "Tell him you're ill or something."  
It seemed Logan wasn't the only possessive bastard in that relationship. Julian just hid it better.

They'd both do their best to act like the other until they could figure out what was going on and how to fix it.

"Morning." Logan made a grab for what he thought was Julian's coffee and Derek, fighting the   
instinct to snatch it away, let him take a deep swallow from the cup.  
The blond leaned down and pressed his lips lazily to Derek's, who glanced frantically, wide eyed at Julian. It was weird to see Julian's expressions on his own face. Teeth clenched, eyes narrowed.  
When Derek didn't respond to the kiss Logan pulled back with a confused, slightly hurt look flashing across his features.  
"Jules?"  
"Hmm?" Derek had to think for a moment before responding to Julian's name.  
Logan shook his head and headed to the counter to grab himself a cup of coffee.

\----

The entire day went fine. Mostly. The three boys lounged by the pool, mostly silent.  
Derek floating absently on top of the water as Julian typically would, Julian swimming laps in Derek's place, Logan lounging against the wall, watching the two boys with interest as though he could tell something was off but wasn't sure what it was or how to ask.

Derek, dozing slightly, didn't realize he was drifting toward Logan until warm hands caught him and righted his body, pulling his back tight against Logan's chest.  
Lips grazed his neck and Derek let out an involuntary gasp, glancing to we're Julian was currently resting against the wall opposite them.  
While Logan busied himself feathering kisses down what he thought was his boyfriends neck, Julian was gritting Derek's teeth (a fact which made the athlete wince) and digging his nails into his palms.  
Derek shrugged and squirmed out Logan's hold. The blond cast him another of those hurt and confused looks that made Julian feel Derek's heart within his chest clench uncomfortably.  
He shot Derek a pleading look and the other boy quirked one of Julian's thin eyebrows.  
Logan was absently staring at the surface of the water, clearing injured and trying to not show it.  
'Go ahead. Please.' Julian mouthed.

Derek sighed. The things he did for his friends.  
He turned and closed the distance between himself and Logan, tilting the blonds chin up and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.  
Logan's hands came up to cup his cheeks immediately and he shifted, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.  
Derek felt incredibly out of place, hyper aware as Logan's hands stroked down his sides, tongue teasing gently into his mouth, and even more aware of the reluctant glare Julian was aiming at the pair.  
A loud, obvious cough erupted from Julian's throat as Logan's hand slid down toward Derek's ass.  
Derek pulled back from the kiss and returned to floating weightlessly on top of the water, pretending not to notice Logan's soft smile as he studied Julian's body resting in the water. Derek turned himself in the water so he could see both of his friends, Logan gazing a little too intently at Julian's body for Derek's comfort. He fixed his gaze on his own face, Julian's emotions obvious across it. His gaze was longing and almost hungry as he watched the blonds loving expression.  
Derek felt a pang of sympathy for his friend as Julian caught him looking and shut down his expression.

\---

That night, Derek headed to bed early, hoping to fall asleep early and avoid any extended amount of alone time with Logan.  
He had no such luck of course and Logan slid under the sheets behind him within ten minutes. A solid arm wrapped around his waist and lips pressed up behind his ear.  
"Hey."  
"Hi." Derek muttered, trying not to sound too awkward.  
"You look really hot with your hair wet and unstyled."  
Derek hesitated, before choosing an answer that was decidedly Julian. "I always look hot."  
Logan huffed a laugh, breath skimming his ear and Derek felt a shiver run through Julian's body.  
Logan clearly felt it too and pressed closer to the brunet. "I wish Derek hadn't been there all day."  
"Why's that?" Derek did his best not to sound as affronted as he felt.  
"You remember that time we fucked in the pool over Spring Break?"  
Derek almost didn't contain the noise of disgust, managing to turn it into a sound that he hoped resembled a moan.  
It was apparently close enough because Logan chuckled and nipped at his neck. "I was kind of hoping for a repeat performance. But I guess the bed's as good as the pool. Maybe more comfortable." His tone was light, teasing, as he shifted to pull Julian's body on top of him with practiced ease.  
Derek resisted without thinking about it.  
Logan released him instantly. "Jules?"  
"Yeah?" Derek did his best to sound casual.  
"Is everything okay?" Logan carefully stretched out a hand to grasp Julian's fingers.  
"Yeah. I'm just... Not feeling so great."  
Logan sighed, almost sounding relieved, and lay back down, pulling Derek down with him. "Sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better after you get some rest." He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "I love you."  
Derek did his best not to sound awkward when he returned the sentiment, noting his lack of success when Logan gave a defeated sigh and shifted to hold Julian's body closer, noticeably tenser than before.

\---  
The next few days passed in the same fashion. Derek feeling more and more awkward, Logan looking more and more confused and a little hurt, Julian looking more longing and a little desperate. 

Derek noted with a little bit of joy that Logan had started giving his own body really confused looks. Almost like he was attracted and didn't understand why.

After dinner one evening the blond was sprawled across a couch, Derek settled hesitantly between his legs after a reluctant nod from Julian.  
Julian was lounging in a chair, commenting on the horrid movie they were watching. Derek wasn't fully paying attention but Julian made some joke, and Logan tipped his head back and laughed.  
Derek joined in quickly.  
When the laughter died down Derek glanced at Logan and froze.  
He was gazing at Derek's own body, which Julian was currently using to flip television channels, with an intense look Derek had only ever seen directed at Julian's own body.  
The look softened to one of fondness before Logan shook his head, looking thoroughly confused and, with no warning, yanked Julian's head back and pulled Derek into a fierce, hungry kiss.  
Derek allowed Julian's mouth to be thoroughly plundered, engaging minimally, hands remaining unmoving in his lap as Logan's threaded in his hair and traced down his stomach.  
A loud thud made the two pull apart in time to see Derek's body slamming out of the room.  
Derek let out a soft sigh. "I'll be back."  
Logan sighed but let him get to his feet, gaze firmly fixed on Julian's ass, as if reassuring himself, as he made is way out of the room.

Derek found Julian in his own room, flipping through something in Derek's cell phone. They'd decided it would look weird to switch them so they would just limit texts and calls to necessity.  
Derek watched silent for a moment as Julian let the phone drop, revealing his Facebook profile and a picture of himself and logan kissing goofily, and dropped his head to his knees, a single tear slipping down the borrowed cheek.  
"You alright?" Derek asked, voice hushed. It was really weird to see his body but still be able to see Julian in it.  
"No." His voice was soft, defeated.  
"It's going to be alright." Derek offered, hesitant, settling on the bed next to his own body, wrapping an arm around him.  
Julian let out a gentle huff of air. "No! It isn't! This isn't going away. It's been almost a week. Do you know what that's like Derek?! I've watched Logan in love so many times over the years. And for once its finally directed toward me, and God only knows how long that'll last for, and you just don't understand how infuriatingly painful it is to watch him being in love with me." Julian stood, combing his fingers through Derek's short hair. "And it's still not me! And I have to sit there and watch him kiss you and it should be me! And the fucked up thing is that Logan doesn't even know!"  
"What?" Logan's voice came from the door, dangerously flat.  
Julian turned toward the window, wiping all evidence of tears away.  
Derek shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Hey Lo. Can you give us a minute?"  
"No." Logan hissed, settling a possessive arm around Derek's shoulders, eyes flashing. "Did Derek just admit to being in love with you?"  
"No!" Both boys protested at once.  
"It's not like that at all," Derek assured, patting Logan's arm.  
"Shit." Logan looked up at Derek's face, still flickering with traces of Julian's emotion. "Are you in love with me?"  
Derek snorted and Julian shifted awkwardly.  
Completely misunderstanding their reactions, Logan groaned. "Are you serious? Really? How on earth do I end up with two supposedly straight best friends who both fall in love with me."  
Derek patted his arm again. "Don't flatter yourself Lo."  
Logan looked up with relief. "Then what the hell was that all about?"  
Julian and Derek exchanged a glance before they began to haltingly explain.  
Logan remained silent and unreadable through the entire explanation.  
Julian had settled on the bed with the other two boys and Derek hadn't had the heart to protest the use of his body when Julian curled into Logan's side and Logan accepted it with no comment, slipping an arm around his waist and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

When they finished explaining, the blond let out a breath. "So you two body swapped?"  
"Yeah..." Derek let the word trail in the air.  
"So Julian is in Derek's body and Derek is in Julian's body?"  
"Mhmm." Julian confirmed from his place against Logan's side.  
"Thank God." Logan grinned, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"What?" Derek turned to him.  
"Oh my gosh, I've been spending this entire week thinking I was crushing on Derek and feeling like a piece of shit for thinking about kissing him while you were in my lap."  
Logan watched Julian's expressions on Derek's face carefully as he spoke.  
Julian laughed. "Nice to know you aren't just attracted to my body."

\----

Julian woke to incredible discomfort. He heard Derek on the mattress next to him give a groan.  
Then the world was spinning and he was on the opposite side of the mattress, on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms. HIS arms. Julian sat up, inspecting his fingers and running them down his face and through his hair. Derek, beside him, was doing the same thing.  
"I'm normal!" Derek shouted joyfully, and pulled Julian into a hug.  
"I wouldn't go that far," Julian teased, releasing his friend and standing.  
"What're you doing?" Derek asked. "Celebrate with me!"  
"I've got to find Logan."   
They'd agreed that since none of the three boys wanted Derek cuddling with Logan, and Derek was understanding but not willing to let his own body be used for such purposes, that Derek and Julian would stay together that night and Logan alone in his and Julian's room.

Julian slipped into the darkened room and made his way toward the bed, enjoying the familiarity of his own body.  
Logan had an arm tossed over his eyes and was breathing slowly, but still awake.  
In one swift movement the actor crawled onto the bed and straddled the blond. Logan jerked in surprise and his hands settled instinctively on Julian's hips before his brain kicked in. "Derek? What the hell?"  
Julian leaned down and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "I'm me." He whispered against the blonds lips.  
"You're you?"  
"I'm me." Julian repeated, smiling gently.  
Logan pulled him back down into a fierce kiss that didn't end for a long while. When their lips finally parted Julian was pinned to the mattress beneath the blond who was grinding down against his boyfriend.  
Julian sighed in contentment and pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek.  
Logan's weight suddenly disappeared from above him and Julian let out a whimper of displeasure.  
"Jules. Can we talk about something?"  
Julian groaned. "Can we talk after we have sex?"  
"No. This is important."  
Julian sat up to face the blond, trying to focus on his boyfriends words rather than the bruise he'd been sucking into the skin of the blonds neck.  
"Did you mean what you said earlier, when you were in Derek's body?"  
"Which part?" Julian asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
Logan lifted his hand to rest against Julian's cheek. "God only knows how long that'll last."  
Julian flushed. "I..."  
"Do you really think I'll leave you?" Logan asked, voice gentle.  
"Sometimes..." Julian admitted, voice small.  
Logan pulled him into a tight hug, pressing gentle kisses to his skin. "I'm in love with you Julian. I want to be with you forever. This isn't some dumb high school crush. I swear I'm serious about this."  
Julian buried his nose against Logan's neck. "I know. I just... Wonder."  
"Don't." Logan pushed him back gently to look directly into his eyes.  
Julian nodded. "I love you."  
A tension Julian hadn't noticed in Logan's body rolled off of him instantly as he heard the words, not strained by Derek's reluctance, for the first time in almost a week.  
" I love you too." He leaned forward and pulled the actor into a slow, lingering kiss.  
Julian pulled back. "Can we have sex now?"  
Logan laughed and tugged his shirt off before pressing his boyfriend back into the mattress.


End file.
